Lightning
by Kitsanken
Summary: While out on an errand Kenshin gets caught in a storm and is hit by lightning. . .which sends him on an adventure like no other he's ever experienced.
1. Lightning 1

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lightning

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 1**

        Himura Kenshin hurried along the road, taking care to step lightly to protect his precious burden…the tofu for dinner.  Every few minutes his violet eyes would turn up towards the sky, anxiously watching as the angry clouds rolled in over Tokyo towards the inland from the coast.  Biting his lip in concern, he increased his pace yet again as the wind picked up, send clouds of dust up into the air to choke anyone unlucky enough to be caught outdoors with the approaching storm.  Pausing just long enough to balance the tofu bucket precariously on one hand, the rurouni reached up and pushed his wind-blown hair out of his eyes and surveyed the sky again.  "This is not good, that it is not."  He muttered under his breath, his worry increasing with the first few patting drops of rain that fell, splashing against his upturned face.  Eyes moving back to his precious tofu, he groaned inwardly when he saw the raindrops plinking into the tub.  "Oh no…"

        Putting on a burst of his legendary god-like speed, the tofu bucket balanced precariously on one hand while the other held the hilt of his sakabatou out of the way to avoid tripping, Kenshin raced against the storm, hoping that he'd make it to the doujou before the sky really opened up.  He skidded around a corner at top speed, expression intent and full of determination as he glanced upwards again.  "Hey!"  The startled shout so close in front of him was the only warning he had.

        "Oro!"  The next instant he was laying flat on his back staring up at the dark grey sky and gasping for breath, clutching the precious bucket of delicate tofu.  Slowly moving to a sitting position, he shook his head sharply to clear it, raising a hand to gingerly touch to bump forming on the back of his head.  "Itai!"

        "Why don't you watch where you're goin', you clumsy buffoon?"

        Kenshin turned his attention to the owner of the angry voice, ignoring the insulting manner with practiced ease and offering him a patented rurouni supreme cheer smile.  "I'm sorry, that I am."  He bounced to his feet and offered a hand to the fallen man.  When his proffered hand was slapped aside rudely, he merely shrugged and smiled a bit more.  "I truly am sorry, that I am."

        "Yeah.  Whatever.  Just watch where you're goin' next time, kid."  

With that the other man strode away without a backward glance leaving Kenshin staring after him with a perplexed frown.  Scratching his head in puzzlement, he shrugged and continued on his way to the doujou.  "Kid?"  He shook his head with a grin, accepting the mistake of his age as a compliment rather than an insult…not that he really cared one way or the other.  Continuing on his way at a much more sedate pace, Kenshin couldn't help but notice the oddities the storm was bringing.  _For instance, that orange and white cat that belonged to that nice old lady who ran the fresh vegetable stand at the market place…what was her name again?_  Kenshin paused in his thoughts and frowned at the cat in question.  Suddenly he snapped his fingers, expression triumphant.  "Kotara-dono!"  At that moment a loud crack of thunder shook the ground.  Eyes wide with surprise, Kenshin stared at the cat's blurred form as it scooted up the nearest tree as fast as its little orange legs could take it.  "Ano…" With a soft sigh Kenshin set his bucket of tofu down in the doorway carefully so as not to spill the water protecting the tofu.  Turning back to the tree and the cat the hapless rurouni sighed again.  "If only I hadn't remember to whom you belong, neko-chan."  With another sigh he approached the tree.  "Now hold still and I'll have you down in just a moment, that I will."  Crouching low and gathering his strength, he jumped, landing lightly on the large branch the cat was perched on.  "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…I'm not going to hurt you, that I am not."  Carefully shuffling across the branch towards the cat, he smiled when it stayed put.  "That's right…just a moment longer and you'll be down, safe and sound, that you will."  Another fierce crack of thunder heralded the arrival of the rainstorm in earnest.  The next instant the cat jumped to the ground leaving Kenshin standing in the tree rapidly getting drenched in the sudden downpour, magenta gi swiftly plastering itself to his lean form as the wind lashed the driving rain against him relentlessly.  Another jarring crack of thunder split the evening and Kenshin's violet eyes widened in horrified shock as he felt his hair begin to stand on end, a charged scent filling the air.  "Oh shit!"  It was all he managed to get out before the lightning struck.

**~*~**


	2. Lightning 2

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lightning

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 2**

        _Plick_ Kenshin moaned softly and fought the return of consciousness.  _Plick plick_ He frowned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to ignore the intrusion of reality.  _Plick plick plick_ Wrinkling his nose he raised a hand over his face in an attempt to shield himself from the dripping water falling with annoying frequency between his eyes.  With a sigh he opened his eyes slowly and stared at the palm of the hand he was holding over his face.  Violet eyes traced the familiar paths of the lines marking his palm, pausing over the sword calluses before continuing down to his wrist, pausing for a moment to study the way the muscles moved as he flexed his fingers before continuing to the familiar faded cuff of his gi.  He frowned a little more as he stared at the frayed material, noting how the cuff was threadbare and worn, transparent and trailing a slight fringe of strings.  With another sigh he silently acknowledged that perhaps it was time to retire the weary garment and find something less…ragged…to wear.

        It took a moment for him to realize that it wasn't raining anymore.  It took another moment for him to realize that there were now bushes surrounding him, though the tree he'd been in still towered above him, though oddly enough it appeared…taller.  Soon sound began to filter into his consciousness, sounds he wasn't familiar with…loud, raucous, a cacophony of noise.  He barely resisted the urge to cover his ears to block out the sound.

        "Oro?"  Slowly he sat up, wincing as a throbbing ache began in his temples, and looked around himself with something close to panic forming.  "Oro?!"  Eyes wide with increasing apprehension, he took in the unfamiliar surroundings, head swiveling from right to left and back, impossibly tall building reaching up to the sky, touching the clouds, it seemed.  Hands closing into fists to still the tremors shaking them, he shifted to a kneeling position and peered out through a break in the bushes hiding him from view.

        Eyes darting back and forth, the rurouni began to feel the panic he'd held at bay begin to surface, overriding all logic.  Trembling, he began to back away from the insanity spread before him.  Things…he had no name for them as of yet…that resembled carriages in a strange and warped way were zooming past him at impossible speeds without the benefit of being pulled by either horse or ox.  Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood he crept forward again and peeked through the branches again, wide eyes following the dizzying movement in morbid fascination.  These "horseless carriages" came in all shapes, sizes and colours…some colours he had no name for.  Light glinted off metal adorning the exteriors, temporarily blinding him with the brightness.  As he looked closer, he could see people inside these things…but they were dressed oddly.  Frowning, he leaned forward a little more, squinting to get a better look.  The carriages were moving much too fast for him to get a better look at the clothing, but he was almost certain that they resembled the western styles the politicians and younger people were favoring in Tokyo, Yokohama and other ports where foreign visitors were common.

        Looking down, Kenshin frowned and passed his hand over the smooth surface of the ground.  "Odd."  He murmured, touching the strangely colour rock again.  "So smooth…so even…" He studied the ground a bit more before shrugging.  Compared to horseless carriages moving at impossible speed and building that kissed the sky, smooth walkways were nothing to him.  He pulled back into the relative shelter of the bushes and folded his arms over his chest with a thoughtful frown.  He had no idea where he was, but he had a feeling it wasn't Tokyo anymore.  "At least not the Tokyo I know…" He raised a hand and gently massaged the ache in his temple.  Closing his eyes on a low groan, he shook his head morosely.  "Kaoru-dono's going to be very angry, that she is."  Eyes opening slowly to reveal worried violet he heaved a long-suffering sigh.  "I lost her tofu, that I did."

**~*~**


	3. Lightning 3

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lightning

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 3**

        Leaning back against the tree, Kenshin drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, feeling very lost and alone, shifting slightly to adjust his sakabatou to a more comfortable position.  _What am I going to do?_ He had no idea where he was, he had virtually no money, knew no one…and worse, he had no idea how he came to being in this strange place fill with frightening wonders.  With a sigh he rested his chin on his knees and stared at the blades of grass glumly.  Lifting his head slowly, Kenshin frowned at the sound of thunder.  "Odd…" Looking up at the cloudless sky his frown deepened to a scowl.  "No clouds…" Staring up at the sky, he slowly moved to a kneeling position again, crawling forward a little so he could peer our from under the sheltering canopy of the towering tree and it's leafy branches.  The "thunder" increased in volume and the rurouni felt the ground tremble beneath him.  "E-earthquake?"  He shook his head, quickly abandoning that explanation when he saw no other signs of the terrifying natural disaster.  As he continued to look upwards he let out a frightened and decidedly unmanly squeak, hastily diving for cover under the tree again when he saw the belly of the largest bird he'd ever seen.  Quickly covering his head he began to pray to every kami he'd ever heard of.  "Please, please don't let it see me!"  It became a mantra to be muttered under his breath as the giant bird screamed above him with terrible volume, shaking the ground and creating violent gusts of wind whipping the tree back and forth in its wake, debris raining down on the rurouni as he continued to pray for salvation from the nightmare in which he found himself.

        An eternity later Kenshin slowly sat up again, staring around himself in stunned silence, eyes moving over the twigs and leaves littering the ground around him.  Finally, after drawing in several gulps of air, he found the necessary courage to peek out from under the cover of the tree's branches towards the sky.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no sign of the monstrous bird anywhere.  Silently he acknowledged that this had been the singularly most terrifying experience he'd ever had in his entire lifetime.  Pressing a trembling hand against his throbbing temple, he reflected on what he'd seen in his brief glimpse of the strange creature and found one aspect to be more than a little puzzling.  It had wheels where its feet ought to have been.  Shaking his head slowly, he decided that he would dwell on it and just be thankful that it hadn't decided that it wanted a rurouni for its lunch.

        "There are too many strange things here, that there are.  I want to go home now, that I do."  Slowly turning around, hand clutching the familiar smoothness of the saya for his sakabatou like a lifeline in the sea of uncertainty he found himself in, he stared at a large expanse of immaculately groomed lawn.  Tilting his head to the side he studied this new scene curiously, violet eyes moving rapidly from one sight to another with near child-like delight.  Sakura trees marched off in rows, their majestic limbs heavily laden with the fragrant blossoms.  Between the trees were meandering paths paved with the same pale stone he'd seen earlier.  Interspersed along the pathways were benches…some of which were occupied by people.  "Very strangely dressed people…" He murmured, his curiosity piqued even further when he spotted women wearing… "Oro?!"  A blush spread rapidly across his cheeks when he saw a dizzying expanse of bare skin.  "Similar to Misao-dono's clothing…" He muttered, a disapproving frown marring his features as he took in the bared shoulders and stomachs.  Tearing his gaze away from the skimpily clad women, his eyes fell on a sight that filled his heart with relief.  "Kaoru-dono!"  Jumping to his feet he quickly crossed to her side, hand resting against the hilt of his sakabatou to keep it from tripping him in his haste.  "Kaoru-dono!"  He halted and dropped to his knees, head bowed in relief.  "I'm very glad to see you, that I am!"  He'd think of a way to explain about the missing tofu later.

        Startled sapphire blue eyes rose to meet his violet gaze as a book tumbled to the ground at her feet.  "What?  Do I know you?"

**~*~**


	4. Lightning 4

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lightning

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 4**

        _Not Kaoru…_ He took a half step back, away from the young woman staring up at him with wide, frightened sapphire blue eyes.  _She isn't Kaoru…_ He shook his head slowly, expression revealing his growing anxiety.  He paused in his retreat to execute a low respectful bow.  "I'm very sorry for startling you, miss, that I am.  I mistook you for someone else, that I did."  He continued in his retreat, feeling as if the whole world were tilting crazily.  _She looks so much like Kaoru…_ He shook his head again to banish the thought.  _She isn't Kaoru and no amount of wishing will make her so._

        Standing slowly, she stared at the oddly dressed man backing away from her.  "Wait!"  She stepped over her fallen books.  "Who are you?"  She smiled and gestured to the bench.  "Come sit down."  Her smile widened at his wide-eyed look of surprise.

        Looking around quickly, Kenshin slowly stepped closer again, returning her smile with a tentative one of his one.  "Thank you."  He murmured softly as he took the proffered seat, perching on the edge nervously as she continued to stand looking at him with an enigmatic smile.

        "What's your name?"  She finally broke the silence as it stretched into an uncomfortable length.

        "Kenshin…" He began, finally getting a good look at the way she was dressed.  "Oro?!"  Eyes widening in shock he could feel a blush rising into his cheeks as he found himself staring at her legs, exposed by a short black skirt.  His eyes continued of their own accord over her bared thighs to dark stockings and further down to the shiny shoes on her feet.  Jerking his gaze back up he found himself now staring at her bared stomach as she stretched her arms over her head, standing up on tiptoe.  "Orororororo…" He shook his head sharply.  _Bad!  Bad, Himura, bad bad bad!!!_

        "Well Kenshin, like what you see?"  She giggled when the blush she thought she'd detected grew, spreading across his nose in the most adorable way.  "My name's Kaoru.  Nice to meet you."  Startled violet eyes flew to meet her own gaze.  "Is something wrong?"

        _Her name is Kaoru?_ Clearing his throat he shook his head and offered a smile.  "No, no…there's nothing wrong, Kaoru-dono, that there is not."  _What's the likelihood?  Same eyes, same voice…_ He paused in his thoughts to draw in a quick breath, inhaling her scent.  _Kami-sama!  She even SMELLS the same!  This IS Kaoru…but not._ "Please forgive my rudeness.  You remind me of someone I know, that you do."

        "Well, just as long as that's a good thing."  Kaoru sat beside him on the bench and leaned forward to retrieve her fallen book.  "So, Kenshin…can I ask you something?"  She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and waited until he nodded.  "Why are you dressed so weird?  And is that a real sword?"

        "Oro?"

        She leaned closer and lowered her voice to a whisper.  "You must be really brave wearing pink around here…guys like you get beat up all the time, you know."

        "Ano…guys like me?"  He leaned back, eyeing her warily.

        "Of course, that's probably why you carry a sword, right?"  She shrugged and set the book on the bench between them.  "You do realize that carrying a weapon like that is kinda conspicuous, right?"  She laughed lightly and leaned against the back of the bench.  "Of course, for a guy to wear pink, you must be used to attracting attention, right?"

        "It's faded red, not pink."  He muttered sullenly.  He had a feeling he understood her earlier comment now and he wasn't pleased with the image it implied.

        She waved a hand airily.  "Sure, sure.  Say, are you a student, too?"

        "Oro?  Student?"

        "No, probably not.  I've never seen you around before."  She raised a hand and covered her mouth as she yawned.  "Well, Kenshin, it's been a slice, but I have to go."  She reached down, retrieving a bag, and stuffed her books in it.  She paused and glanced back at him, seeing his lost look and feeling almost as if she were responsible for it.  Biting her lip in uncertainty, she finally shook her head slowly and stood.  "Don't hang around here too long, Kenshin.  The gangs start coming out towards evening."  She smiled and held out her hand to him.  Kenshin stared at her offered hand uncertainly for a moment before standing and hesitantly taking it.  Blinking in surprise, Kaoru stared at their joined hands.  _Calluses…_  "Uh…" She swallowed and mentally shook herself.  "Well, it was nice meeting you…" She stared at their joined hands some more.  "Say…Kenshin…do you have a place to stay?"  She slowly looked up and met his gaze directly.  "You don't, do you?"  His continued silence was answer enough.  "Why don't you come stay with me?  My place is small, but if you don't mind sleeping on the floor, I have an extra pillow and blanket you can use."

**~~*~~**

        __


	5. Lightning 5

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lightning

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 5**

        Kenshin tried his best to ignore the panic swelling within him, threatening to engulf him, as he followed the young woman with the uncanny resemblance to Kamiya Kaoru down the street, violet eyes darting back and forth between the unbelievably tall buildings rising up into the clouds to the horseless carriages zooming past him to the oddly dressed people rushing past him and casting curious glances at his sakabatou before hurrying on their way.  "Ano…" He scurried closer to the familiar dark haired form just ahead of him in the crowd.  "Kaoru-dono…where are we?"  He found himself trying to see everywhere at once in an attempt to take in all of the fantastic and unbelievable sights surrounding him.

        She glanced over her shoulder, taking note of his anxious expression and the tense way he held his shoulders as well as the curiosity in his strangely coloured eyes before smiling in reassurance.  "Don't worry, Kenshin.  We're still in the Ueno district."

        Steps faltering, the rurouni stumbled in his shock before catching himself and righting his balance.  "U-Ueno?"  He repeated incredulously, feeling as if his world were tilting crazily and leaving him strangely out of sorts and off balance.  "Did you say…Ueno, Kaoru-dono?"

        Pausing at an entrance leading underground, she turned to him.  "Yes, Ueno.  Come on, Kenshin, or we'll miss the subway."  With that said she disappeared down the steep steps, her shoes beating a steady and rapid tattoo on the stone.

        "Subway?  What's a subway?"  He muttered under his breath before reluctantly following.  Studying the odd lamps lining the ceiling and walls, he marveled at the bright light they cast without the usual cloying smoke.  It was almost as if he were still standing outside in the bright light of the sun.  Tilting his head to the side, he studied the kanji on the walls…and carefully ignored the oddly shaped foreign letters beside it.  "Interesting…" He murmured softly, recognizing most of the areas outlined as being parts of Tokyo before hurrying to follow Kaoru as she continued on her way, shining blue ribbon fluttering in the breeze created by her swift steps, dark ponytail bobbing against her back, swaying between her shoulders.  She stopped and set her bag on the ground, rocking back on her heels as she stared straight ahead.  Moving to stand beside her on what appeared to be a platform, his eyes moved over the pictures painted on the walls, expression awed.  "Kaoru-dono…" He whispered softly, shifting closer, briefly forgetting to maintain a respectful distance in his growing excitement at the new wonders being presented to his eyes by the moment.

        "Hmm?  What?"  She glanced over at her strange companion and grinned at his expression of child-like delight.  _What a strange man…but really very sweet in his own odd way._

        "Are those photographs, Kaoru-dono?"  He gestured to larger than life colour pictures tacked up on the walls surrounding them.

        Laughing softly, she shook her head at his oddity.  "Yes, Kenshin, those are photographs."  She giggled some more and checked her watch.  "I hope it's on time today…I really want to get home before the weirdo's come out."  She sighed and shook her head.  _They'd have a real heyday with him…poor Kenshin…we really have to find him something else to wear.  He just can't go around dressed like that…he'll get beaten up all the time!_

        "On time?  Weirdo's?  What—" The rest of his question was drowned out by a sudden roaring that had him scurrying back several steps in fright, heart thudding hard and fast against his chest, the hissing echoing throughout the underground room, a loud squealing sound erupting from close to the ground, sounding much like metal moving over metal, followed by loud bangs.  "O-oro?!?!"  Hand gripping the hilt of his sakabatou tight enough his fingers hurt and his knuckles turned white, he stared in wide-eyed panic at the strangest train he'd ever seen, barely resisting the urge to bolt in terror.

**~~*~~**

        __


	6. Lightning 6

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lightning

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 6**

        Kaoru shook her head in exasperation at her companion.  "Kenshin…it's just an elevator."  _Honestly…he acts as if he's never seen modern conveniences before!_

        Eyeing the strange box-like contraption warily he took a half step back away from it as tiny bells went off again as the metal shouji swished open mysteriously for the fourth time.  "Tell me what it does again, Kaoru-dono."

        Setting her bag on the floor wearily she flexed her shoulders.  "It moves people from floor to floor quickly."

        "Why?  Why not use steps?"  He didn't trust this 'elevator'.  Each time the shouji slid open he peered inside but saw no one within the cramped interior of the box.  It made no sense to him.  The lights were so bright they were hurting his eyes and the mirrors were really beginning to creep him out.  There were too many, making the tiny cubicle appear endless.

        "Because I live on the sixteenth floor, Kenshin!"  She threw her hands up in frustration.  Narrowing her eyes she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the next time the door swished open, kicking her bag in before them.

        "O-oro!"  Before he could turn around and escape the mirrored box the shouji swished closed with another sounding of bells.  Eyes round with panic he backed up until his back hit the cool smoothness of the mirror behind him.  "K-Kaoru-dono…" He whispered fearfully, not understanding why she'd dragged him into such a place forcefully.

        "Just sit tight.  We'll be on my floor in just a sec."  She reached out and jabbed a finger on the appropriate button and then rocked back on her heels humming along with the elevator music.

        Eyes narrowing in on the buttons on a panel he scowled when he saw that they were glowing eerily with a light all their own.  Looking up at the sound of music he wondered where the musicians were kept since it was so small.  Suddenly his hair stood on end as the box began to shake just before his stomach dropped down to his toes.  Dropping down to the floor with an unmanly squeal of terror he covered his head and began praying to all the kami he could think of, begging forgiveness for his sins during the Bakamatsu and pleading for the young girl's life, certain that divine punishment had finally found him.

        Staring at her companion as he huddled on the floor, Kaoru began to wonder if it had been wise inviting him back to her apartment like this.  "Ano…Kenshin…what are you doing?"  The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened soundlessly again.  "This is our stop.  Come on, get up!"  She looked around quickly.  "Hurry up before someone sees you!"  She grabbed his ponytail and pulled hard to get his attention.  He looked up, his eyes revealing his fear.  "Are you claustrophobic, Kenshin?"  She smiled in reassurance and urged him out of the elevator, dragging her bag behind her.  "Hey, don't worry about it.  A lot of people are.  Come on, my apartment's this way."

        _What is claustrophobic?_ Shrugging, he pushed the question aside and followed her quickly, casting one last death glare at the elevator as the bells chimed a final time and the shouji closed with a soft whoosh of air.  "I think I'll use steps from now on, Kaoru-dono, if it's all the same to you, that I will."

        Reaching into her pocket she shook her head.  "Suit yourself, Kenshin.  You should get some help for that, you know.  Sometimes going for counseling helps to get over irrational fears."

        "Counseling?"  He repeated slowly before he frowned.   "I hardly think talking strategies will help, Kaoru-dono.  And I don't consider it to be irrational either.  That…that…_thing_ is so wrong it wafts off of it in waves of negative ki!"

        "Negative…" She pushed the door open and turned to him questioningly.  "What is ki?"  She chose to ignore his other comments and focused instead on one that was very intriguing.  She'd heard the term before, but never really understand it.

        "Ano…" He placed a hand behind his head and smiled brightly.  "It's rather difficult to explain, Kaoru-dono, that it is."

        "Kaoru."

        "Oro?"

        "It's just plain Kaoru."  She motioned him into her apartment and closed the door quickly.  Hastily locking the deadbolt and chain before turning she breathed a sigh of relief.  _So far so good…no one's stopped us or paid too much attention to how he's dressed…_ "It really makes me uncomfortable with you adding the 'dono' suffix all the time."  Tossing her book bag too the side she switched on the light and hurried to the little kitchenette.  "Are you hungry?"

        Looking around with wide eyes Kenshin hastily removed his shoes before stepping forward.  "Is this your home Kaoru-do…Kaoru?"  He felt odd addressing her in such a familiar way.  It just didn't seem right too him.  It was too intimate for his peace of mind.

        "Yeah…for now it is.  I want to get something a little…" She paused and turned to survey her apartment.  "Well…something a little nicer."

        Eyes wide with awe Kenshin slowly stepped around the apartment.  "I think your home is very nice, Kaoru-do…er…Kaoru."  _I must get used to this…if only to please Kaoru._

        "Yeah, right.  It's a dive, Kenshin.  But it's all I can afford right now."

        _Dive?  What's a dive?_ "I…see…" He murmured softly as he peered into the corners.  "Ano…" He turned back to her with a puzzled frown.  "There appears to be only one room, that there does."

        "That's because it is…except for the bathroom of course.  That's separate."  She pointed off to the side.  "It's through that door.  And Kenshin?"  She waited until his violet eyes were on her again.  "Please don't leave the seat up…that just irritates me when guys do that."

        _Seat?_ Nodding automatically he stepped closer and slowly opened the door to peer inside.  Blinking rapidly he stared in surprise.  "K-Kaoru-dono…you have a furo in your home…" Peering around the dimly lit interior he gasped.  "And…and…" He turned back to her with wide eyes before stepping inside.  Crouching down on the floor he stared at the odd chair.  Tilting his head to the side he frowned.  "Now…why would someone want a hollow chair?  And with water in it no less."  Scratching his head in puzzlement he shifted around it, looking at it from different angles.  "Hmm…what is its purpose?"

        Kaoru slowly stepped up to the open door and peered inside.  "Kenshin…what are you doing with my toilet?"

        "Toilet?"  He repeated slowly before turning his attention back to it.  Suddenly he snapped his fingers.  "Oh!  Benjo!"  He nodded and stood with a triumphant grin.  "I understand, that I do."  _I wonder why it's inside?_

**~~*~~**

**Notes & Definitions:**

**Benjo**

Toilet 

The Japanese toilet, which you have to squat over to use (unless of course you are a man or boy urinating) seems very inconvenient to Westerners.  But the Japanese see their "squatter" as more sanitary, since the body does not have to come in contact with the toilet.  One end of the toilet has a hood, which you face as you squat. Many public facilities have both Japanese- and Western-style toilets, although it is not unusual for these same place to not have toilet paper or hand towels.  Japanese often carry tissues for wiping and a hankachi for drying their hands.  Since stalls have doors that go all the way to the floor (remember you squat on traditional toilets), you must knock to see if the stall is occupied.  The person inside will not speak but will knock in response.  In private homes and inns (ryokan) are slippers by the door that you use only in the toilet.  Toilets and the bath are not in the same room.  Flush toilets are common in cities, but many country homes still use pit toilets, where many children believe filthy demons reside.****

        __


End file.
